Imborrable
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Heidi Macavoy era un chico feliz junto a su amigo, Cedric Diggory. Entonces el colegio comenzó y ellos descubrieron que lo que los unía era algo más, algo profundo: amor. Pero la vida es cruel y no les permitió ser felices por siempre.
1. Amistad

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos.  
_

 _ **Nota:** el siguiente fic participa en el Reto Inaugural: "Hablando de Quidditch" del foro El armario de escobas._

 _ **Personaje:** Heidi Macavoy (cazador de Hufflepluff)._

* * *

 _ **Amistad**_

El día que recibió su carta de Hogwarts fue el más feliz de su vida. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de comenzar sus estudios mágicos en ese castillo del que tanto le había hablado su padre, empezaría a vivir sus propias aventuras acompañado de su mejor amigo desde siempre y escribirían su historia entre las paredes de piedra.

Cuando la lechuza llegó no estaba solo, sino que se encontraba acompañado por quien siempre estaba a su lado para hacer diabluras: Cedric.

Se conocían desde la infancia y tenían tantas cosas en común que compaginar no había resultado difícil para ninguno de ellos, convirtiéndose casi en inseparables.

Hijos de padres viudos y con sus casas siendo cercanas tampoco fue ninguna sorpresa que entablaran amistad.

Llegado el gran día de abordar el expreso y comenzar el viaje, Heidi se despertó temprano, se puso su túnica negra y tomó entre sus manos la varita, sintiendo la magia correr a través de ella. Después bajó a desayunar y en cuanto terminó de hacerlo corrió hacia la chimenea para usar los polvos flú y así llegar hasta la casa de los Diggory, en dónde nada más al salir por el hueco se vio envuelto en un abrazo de parte de un torbellino rubio.

—¡Hoy será el mejor día de nuestras vidas, Hei!

Con esa energía, siempre sería el mejor día de sus vidas.

* * *

 _Esta historia tiene varios drabbles, y el plazo está por cerrar. Así que voy a limitarme a poner el disclaimer sólo en este primer capítulo._

 _Besos, Ceci._


	2. Adolescencia

**Adolescencia**

Su vida es completamente normal hasta que una mañana se despierta y por su cabeza comienzan a desfilar ideas de lo más extrañas. No es que no sepa de qué va el tema, pero no es algo que le hubiese pasado antes, a pesar de que varios de sus compañeros sí que habían empezado a sentir.

Es que cuando en un sólo cuarto hay cuatro chicos que están entrando en la pubertad se desarrollan algunas conversaciones sobre lo lindas que de pronto se han vuelto varias de sus compañeras.

Heidi había escuchado a Malcolm, Anthony e incluso a Cedric comentar sobre las curvas de algunas de las chicas y aunque no llegaba a entender del todo lo que les parecía tan atractivo, esperaba comprenderlo pronto.

Y al parecer finalmente le estaba llegando su turno, pero no era exactamente como sus compañeros.

La mañana acababa de empezar y él quería bajar a desayunar, pero contrario a sus ideas lo primero con lo que tuvo que lidiar no fue un atragantamiento de comida. No. Lo primero que pasó fue ese repentino embobamiento al encontrarse con la cara de dormido que cargaba Cedric: los ojos grises entrecerrados por la pereza, el cabello castaño revuelto y un pijama que le quedaba medio grande.

A Heidi le pareció la cosa más adorable y apetecible del mundo.

Eso lo tuvo mortificado durante un tiempo, ya que no entendía lo que estaba mal con él como para fijarse en quien era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero con el paso de los meses se fue acostumbrando a despertar y sentir esa clase de mariposas cada vez que veía a Cedric, o a encontrarse desviando su mirada por el cuerpo masculino cuando se retrasaba caminando a las clases.

Era parte de su adolescencia aprender a aceptarse, quererse y convivir con sus gustos. Aunque no fueran las chicas.


	3. Beso

**Beso**

No era capaz de precisar la forma en la que habían terminado en aquella situación, los dos borrachos y desvelados corriendo lo más silenciosamente que sus embotados cerebros les permitían por los pasillos del castillo para festejar la victoria en el partido de Quidditch.

La idea era terminar en la torre de astronomía y seguir festejando sin tener que preocuparse demasiado por el celador o los profesores, pero antes de eso tenían que asegurarse de llegar y con la poca capacidad de control que estaban teniendo sobre sí mismos ya no parecía posible,

—Cedric, vamos, guarda silencio por favor —decía Heide, cargando parcialmente a su amigo sobre sus hombros—. Van a descubrirnos si sigues haciendo escándalo con tus risas.

Hay que decir que Diggory tenía la mirada brillante, y una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios que resultaba francamente contagiosa. Macavoy no podía evitar perderse en esa parte específica del cuerpo de su compañero, quien a su vez estaba mirándolo fijamente tratando de contener las carcajadas.

—Hei, te ves realmente guapo con las mejillas sonrojadas —respondió Cedric, ignorándolo completamente. Provocando con sus palabras que el tono rosado en el rostro del otro Hufflepuff se incrementara considerablemente. Eso lo hizo reír.

—¡Cierra la boca, Diggory! —le contestó el chico, casi ahogándose con las palabras.

A pesar de las risas, Cedric obedeció a Heidi hasta que llegaron a su destino y se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana, uno frente al otro.

El prefecto todavía tenía una sonrisa boba bailándole en la boca y los ojos fijos en el rostro de quien tenía enfrente. Macavoy a su vez trataba de no mirarlo demasiado y mantenerse sereno, pero era una tarea que casi le resultaba imposible de realizar con los ojos grises viéndolo tan fijamente.

—Verdaderamente te ves guapo sonrojado, Hei.

—Oh vamos, Cedric, estás borracho. Cállate y déjame en paz.

Se calló, pero no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. En cambio mantuvo el silencio entre ellos y acortó la distancia entre los cuerpos, parando a sólo unos centímetros del otro cuerpo masculino para decirle una frase que perdurará por siempre:

—Eres increíblemente bello, Heidi Macavoy.

Y entonces lo besó de una forma suave y lenta, que podía expresar mucho más de lo que el mismo Cedric estuviera seguro de decir.

Heidi se dejó llevar más por la sorpresa que por los deseos que realmente tenía de romper esa barrera de la amistad, aunque sabía que la oportunidad era casi única y por eso mismo no podía desaprovecharla.

Siguió la propuesta que su amigo le hacía y entreabrió los labios para que la lengua del castaño se adentrara en su interior y lo explorara a su gusto, y casi no pudo evitar un gemido cuando Cedric se pegó a él por completo en el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y le sujetó la cabeza con una mano, evitando así que pudiera escapar.

En medio del frenesí se animó a explorar también y quedó maravillado con la suavidad de la boca de su compañero, embriagado por la cantidad de sensaciones que lo invadían y lo obnubilaban.

Para ser el primer beso, estaba resultando ser el mejor de su vida.


	4. Primera vez

**Primera vez**

Aquel encuentro en la torre no terminó allí, contrario a lo que el propio Heidi pudiera creer. De hecho se siguieron repitiendo en algunas ocasiones en las que Cedric se dejaba llevar.

No estaba claro si eran amigos con derechos, amigos a secas o si sólo estaban experimentando, pero sí que sabían que todo se volvía sumamente excitante cuando el peligro de que los descubrieran los envolvía, haciendo que se buscaran y provocaran mutuamente hasta que uno de los dos terminaba perdiendo el control y arrastrando al otro.

Por lo general ese era Cedric.

Esa vez no sería así.

El baile de navidad acababa de terminar y Heidi estaba furioso porque su amigo se hubiese atrevido a ir con Chang y provocarlo durante toda la noche, hablándole a la chica en el oído o rozando sus labios en el cuello femenino, mirando en su dirección cada vez que la besaba.

A lo largo de la noche Macavoy sentía su sangre subir de temperatura, el cuerpo encenderse en un signo inequívoco de excitación y las ganas de agarrar al Hufflepuff por las solapas de la túnica, estamparlo contra la pared, aplastarlo con su cuerpo y perderse en los labios carnosos y la pasión oculta que el chico mantenía tan bien ocultos de los ojos del resto de la gente.

Para cuando todo el mundo salió del gran comedor, Heidi esperó oculto entre las sombras hasta que Cedric se despidió al pie de las escaleras de Cho y ella subió yendo a su sala común. En ese momento él se dejó ver y cuando los ojos grises de su amigo se cruzó con los suyos, esbozó una sonrisa.

Se movió rápidamente y antes de que cualquiera de ellos fuera verdaderamente consciente de lo que hacían se encerraron en el armario de escobas que estaba contra la pared; con apuro las ropas fueron desapareciendo y las manos recorriendo los cuerpos, Heidi quiso imponerse ante Cedric pero el castaño no se lo permitió y en cambio lo volteó para ponerlo de espaldas.

—¿Q-qué h-haces?

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal, pero el sentir la lengua del chico descendiendo por su espalda lo hizo olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

En el medio de los jadeos y la multitud de sensaciones que lo invadían también fue capaz de percibir una sensación cálida en su interior que lo hacía desear mucho más de lo que estaba sintiendo, poniéndolo más ansioso de lo que podía soportar.

Jadeando se olvidó del temor de lo desconocido y se amoldó a la familiar comodidad que sentía con Cedric, por lo que cuando se vio completamente lleno por el otro hombre no pudo evitar olvidarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor para concentrarse en la pasión y en todo lo que sentía.

Sin pensarlo, dejó que sus sentimientos salieran desde el interior hacia el exterior.

—Te amo….

No supo lo que decía hasta que sus oídos pudieron procesar la respuesta que recibió.

—Yo también te amo.


	5. Dolor

**Dolor**

Era una broma. Una maldita y condenada broma. Una macabra.

Cedric no estaba muerto, ese cuerpo tieso y frío en la camilla tan impersonal de la enfermería no correspondía con su amigo.

El castaño aparecería en cualquier momento, con la sonrisa en los labios diciendo que estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse.

Pero las horas pasaban y la realidad estaba empezando a golpearlo con una fuerza que lo apabullaba, demostrándole que la vida puede ser una verdadera maldita cuando se lo propone.

El corazón le dolía horrores, los lagrimales se habían quedado sin lágrimas hacía horas y todavía no podía encontrarle un sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Deberían haber evitado el torneo si sabían que podía ser tan peligroso como para poner la vida de sus participantes en riesgo. Deberían incluso haber evitado que Harry Potter participara, y tal vez de esa manera Cedric todavía seguiría vivo.

Sin embargo aquello no era así y ya no podían hacer nada más que lamentarse.

Por desgracia, el hombre del que estaba enamorado no volvería a hablarle, besarlo, o cualquier otra cosa, y a Heidi aquello lo destrozaba.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir vivo sin esos ojos grises y esos ojos castaños para iluminarle el día a día.


End file.
